Lostshard Minecraft Server
'Lostshard' Lostshard is a minecraft roleplaying server. It is known for it's pvp and funny community. If you are the kind of player that doesn't like pvp and would rather build and mine don't worry. The creator Lucciddream has created many plugins that make the game extremely fun for everyone. You have certain skills you can grind such as magery, mining, and blades. These will help you while you play. 'Blue and Red' You start out on the server with a blue name, this means you are a lawful citizen/player. This means you can spawn in Order, the peaceful spaw, with guards that will protect you. If you were to kill somebody you would become a criminal, a criminial will have a grey name and will be killed by the guards if they get to close. If a criminal or murderer ever attacks you, you can say guards out loud and a guard will kill them if they are close enough. a murderer is somebody that has killed more than 5 people. If you had 1 murder, you would have to wait 1 real life day for that kill to go away. If you have 5 it would take 5 days to have a completely clean slate. Once you had 25 murders you will stay a murderer and will only be able to lose kills again by paying at a shrine. 'Skills' The skills on the server are very important to the gameplay. There are currently 10 skills, these are: *mining *blades *archery *magery *brawling *fishing *lumberjacking *taming *fishing *blacksmithy To make sure you don't get all of these skills and become an unstoppable machine, you have a limit of 400 points, this means you can grind 4 skills up to 100. Each of them will help greatly, blacksmithy allows you to repair and smelt armor easily, mining gives you better drops from stone and faster mining, blades makes peole bleed and does more damge, and archery can pierce armor and knock people back. These will also help in deciding who you want to be, a pvper or a miner/builder. You can have two builds which means you can have one build dedicated to pvp with blades and such and one dedicated to mining. You can change your build at the spawns by finding the sign that says change build and typing /buil 0 or 1. It will kill you but you will respawn with the correct skills. 'Magery' When most poeple get on for the first time they are either very confused or very eager to learn about magery. At first it may sound very over powered, I mean you can cast unlimited spells do what you want?! This is madness! But no Lucid thought ahead, you have a statistics bar to the side of your screen and it has the words mana and stamina. Everytime you cast a spell it will take reagents and mana, reagents are just normal items such as feathers and sugarcane. You have 100 mana and certain spells cost a certain amount of mana and once you run out you have to wait for it to recharge. The stamina helps with PVP, since on the server melons and soups are insta eat they cost a certain amount of stamina so you can't tank and eat a ton of melons to survive pvp. 'Blacksmithy' Blacksmithy changes the way most people use anvils a lot. To repair an item you have to have some of what that item is made of and the item in your hotbar, the do /repair, but be careful you want to grind you blacksmithy before you repair diamond and iron sutff because you have a good chance to damage your item when you begin. Forum- Lostshard Forum http://www.lostshard.com/phpbb/ Wiki- Lostshard Wiki http://wiki.lostshard.com/index.php?title=Main_Page 'IP- minecraft.lostshard.com ' Category:Servers